


The Deepest Scars We Bear Are Often Unseen

by Bojangles, Eggsyobsessed



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Coping, Dom!Merlin, Dom/sub, Eggsy Unwin Whump, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Hurt Eggsy Unwin, Love Confessions, M/M, Merlin takes care of his lad, Nightmares, Poor Eggsy Unwin, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Merlin, Smut, Submissive!Eggsy, Ways of coping, character injury, they will be okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-14 21:12:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19281277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bojangles/pseuds/Bojangles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: After a particularly rough mission, Eggsy slips into a state Merlin has never seen him go into before. Merlin is worried about his lad, and stops at nothing to ensure Eggsy feels loved, safe and looked after.As they find a way for Eggsy to heal from all of the emotional/physical abuse he has experienced, they discover a new pattern in their physical activities. Merlin expects the road, to a better mental state, to be difficult for Eggsy. But, what he doesn't anticipate, is the new dynamic they slip into with each mission Eggsy returns from.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bojangles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bojangles/gifts).



> Hello all!!  
> This is a fic inspired by the lovely art work, Bojangles had created for the Kingsman Reverse Bang and I was inspired to write this fic. 
> 
> There is a lot of hurt/comfort here, but a happy ending overall. This is just one of the two fics I had written for the bang, and hope to update chapters as I edit them.  
> I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 

 

“Extraction is waiting for ye, agent,” Merlin said, and heard the soft sigh that escaped Eggsy’s lips from the other end.

“Alright,” Eggsy responded, breath coming in huffs as he jogged to the vantage point, “meet you in the room?”

There was a hopeful tone to his voice; Merlin smiled, he had already prepared everything for his return.

“Aye,” he agreed, “be safe,” he ordered, and disconnected when Eggsy was aboard the helicopter.

Merlin proceeded to shut down his station, making sure to hand off reports to his second in command, and proceeded to tidy the slew of papers covering his desk, straightening the picture frame located there - one that held a candid photo of him and Eggsy 6 months ago in Maui for their honeymoon.

The next 48 hours have been cleared for himself and Eggsy through Arthur - no that Merlin gave Harry much choice.

“Goodnight, Mordred,” Merlin bid his departure, giving the younger man a wave on his way out.

On his way through HQ, Merlin gave hellos in greetings to other staff and agent’s as he passed. His destination was always the same, as he punched in the code to the stairs and ascended a few flights, bypassing the floor that held the private quarters for agents.

He stopped on the next floor up, a level of HQ so rarely used, but Merlin had a space specifically tailored for his and Eggsy’s needs. Merlin pressed his palm to a biometrics scan, which granted him access, and slipped in.

He took his time - with the knowledge Eggsy would be there and waiting.

As he stepped in the air shifted, he no longer carried the mantle of Quartermaster, but something more, something that carried a greater significance in this space. His eyes swept over the room, and noted the blue-green pair, in the room, cast down on the bed.

There Eggsy sat perfectly naked, his back against the fabric headboard, with knees pulled up to his chest, his chin rested there, arms wrapped securely around his legs. His pale, peachy toned skin was a beautiful contrast against the dark blue sheets, and charcoal grey duvet.

Merlin didn’t say anything, as he freed himself of his jumper and button down. He took note of the purples and blues that marked the left of Eggsy’s side - no doubt a few cracked ribs - and noted how each breath Eggsy took was just a little rougher than normal.

Eggsy didn’t move; his lad was perfectly still, and so controlled as he waited for Merlin to give a command.

Merlin was down to his pants, and the bed shifted with his weight, as he crawled to sit in front of Eggsy. With a forefinger, he tipped Eggsy’s chin up, and soft blue-green eyes met his; he bent forward for a quick brush of his lips.

It was tender, so unbelievably soft and warm, and carried all of the love Merlin felt for him.

“Tell me what ye need,” Merlin said, it was an order, and one Eggsy was used to.

Eggsy didn’t hesitate and answered, “need you to take care of me, sir.”

Merlin hummed knowingly, and shifted forward a bit causing Eggsy to fall back against the pillows, his knees fell apart to expose his half hard cock.

In one quick movement, Merlin had Eggsy’s wrists in a hand above his head, as he pressed his body flush against Eggsy’s, and his lips crashed against his. He felt Eggsy go lax beneath him, much like he always did, completely submitting to Merlin.

Eggsy often wanted to touch Merlin, during this, and Merlin was aware, but enjoyed the opportunity to control; he would allow Eggsy access, but not right now.

A series of soft moans, and gasps drifted past velvet lips; Merlin inhaled, consuming each one as if they fed his soul.

They were lovely little noises, a mix of pleasure and frustration from being held bound and unable to do what Eggsy wanted.

Merlin kissed his lips, down his chin; his tongue slipped out to lick the outline of Eggsy’s jaw and to trace the shape of Eggsy’s Adam’s apple, before he settled to suck the mole located there.

Eggsy sighed; the action vibrated against Merlin’s mouth, as he peppered little kisses to Eggsy’s jugular, stopping to nip and suck the warm skin there.

“More,” Eggsy managed breathlessly, and yipped when Merlin bit down on his shoulder.

He pulled away; Eggsy’s eyes wide and filled with desolation from speaking out of turn. “Is that for ye to decide?” Merlin asked, and Eggsy shook his head, another bite to his shoulder. “Speak,” he ordered.

“No, sir,” Eggsy answered.

The thrill of it all was sure to send Eggsy’s blood ablaze; Merlin could feel his heartbeat quicken, against his chest, with his words. sending his blood ablaze as it coursed through his veins.

Merlin rewarded Eggsy with a kiss, it was one of those tender kisses that Eggsy often loved - the ones Merlin only gave when Eggsy was being a good lad. One that left him sated, and craving more.

“There’s my good, lad,” Merlin praised, and adored the way Eggsy’s face lit up.

“My good lad, who is always so strong, and so brave, and does as he’s told,” he continued to whisper close to Eggsy’s ear, and nibbled softly at his earlobe. “My perfect lad,” he added, before diving in for a deep, slow snog.

Eggsy sighed into the kiss, and Merlin took this moment to slip his tongue through parted lips. He tasted of toothpaste, and a sweetness that was just Eggsy. It was intoxicating. Merlin could feel all of the tension leave Eggsy’s body, as his lips moved from his mouth, down his neck.

He nipped, and suckled each nipple on his quest to Eggsy’s navel, and paused there. Merlin lifted his gaze, and met Eggy’s.

His husband was gorgeous, with his breath quicker, cheeks and chest flushed from arousal. The sight evoked a deep emotion, one that pulled something in his groin and caused his cock to thicken.

“I’m going to let ye go, no touching,” he ordered - his hand still restrained Eggsy.

“Yes, sir,” Eggsy nodded his head - and Merlin could see the fight on his features, as Eggsy refrained from touching him.

Merlin shimmied up his body to place a delicate kiss to his lips. “That’s my beautiful lad, my wonderful Eggsy.”

Each word that left Merlin’s lips caused Eggsy to melt further, his face lost all of the hard lines it once had when Merlin entered the room and was replaced with a softness - Eggsy looked incredibly youthful like this.

“Don’t move,” he whispered over Eggsy’s stomach, and lapped at his navel.

They were slow, precise licks, ones that were sure to send shivers along Eggsy’s spine, but he stayed still - just as Merlin had instructed him to. He smoothed his palms along thick thighs, and parted them further as he did. His thumbs pressed firmly into the divets of Eggsy’s hip bones, as he placed feather light kisses from his navel down to Eggsy’s dick - making sure to give a few pecks to the tip.

There was a hiss from Eggsy, and Merlin smiled, before he slipped his tongue along Eggsy’s slit, and down the back of his dick. He worked his way back up, and took the length of Eggsy completely. The tip reached to the back of his throat, and he concentrated and took more. Eggsy filled his mouth, his tongue swirled around as he slowly began to fuck his dick.

As he worked him over, Merlin cupped Eggsy’s balls with one hand to pull lightly, and dug his nails into the soft flesh of his thigh with the other and began to knead before sliding his palm along to grasp a pert arse cheek.

From years of experience, Merlin could sense the build of Eggsy’s orgasm, his thighs clenched, body became rigid again.

And just as Eggsy was gearing up to blow a load, Merlin pulled off, hands left his body, which caused an intense gasp to leave Eggsy’s mouth - leaving Eggsy quivering with need, as he let out a strangled cry from the denial.

“Please,” Eggsy managed, his voice strained, and thick with desire. “Please, sir,” Eggsy was quick to correct himself, before Merlin could say anything.

“What do ye need?” Merlin asked, as he always did, and slid a palm over his sack, down to insert a finger, and then two, to his hole.

It was clear Eggsy struggled for words, as Merlin added a third finger. His breath came in huffs, quick, and shallow exhales.

“Oh god, Jaimie,” Eggsy begged, “need you inside me, please. Fuck, please, sir,” he said in a quick rush, his words melting into one.

He removed his fingers, grabbed the lube, and in one fluid movement slicked his cock, aligned himself, and sank in.

Eggsy was warm and tight, he felt like heaven around Merlin’s cock. He leaned forward, until their lips met in a tender kiss. It was gentle and firm, and carried all of the assurance Merlin wanted Eggsy to feel. He grasped hold of Eggsy’s hips, as he started to rock.

It was a steady motion, nice and slow and smooth. Merlin could feel his own orgasm build, as Eggsy made little noises of pleasure with each thrust, as Merlin hit his prostate.

Merlin watched as Eggsy’s eyes fluttered closed, with what he was sure to be arousal - his body seemed to have turned to jello. He noted Eggsy’s hand twitch towards his own dick, but Eggsy met his gaze and pulled his hand away.

“Can I, sir? May I touch myself?” Eggsy asked in a hushed whisper.

The question was breathless, and carried all of the desire Eggsy so clearly needed. Merlin continued to piston in and out, and said, “of course, my love, take what ye need.”

He watched as Eggsy took hold of himself, and matched the pace he had set.

Merlin tipped forward to brush his lips with Eggsy’s, and coaxed his mouth open to slip his tongue between soft, warm lips.

He deepened the kiss, swallowed each noise that Eggsy made low in his throat, devoured his very being as if he were a starved man. He angled just right, and Eggsy pulled away to shout out his name, Merlin added his hand to Eggsy’s, and helped bring him to completion. His husband’s spend hot and wet over his grasp, and onto Eggsy’s stomach.

It didn’t take him long to find his own release; Merlin was always short to follow Eggsy, because he just fucking adored how pliable he become after he orgasmed. His movements slowed, body gone rigid as he filled Eggsy with his come.

They stayed connected, as Merlin came down; Eggsy’s breath returning to normal.

“Ye were such a good lad, didn’t touch me once. My perfect Eggsy,” he murmured close to his ear, and felt Eggsy smile against his neck. “I think ye deserve a bath for that,” he said, as if their sex hadn’t just been a reward in itself.

Eggsy made a noise of contentment, and allowed Merlin to lift him bridal style and into the adjoined bath.

Eggsy floated somewhere between the exhaustion, and sated feel of their activities, as he waited for Merlin to ready the tub.

The room began to fill with the steam from the hot running water; Merlin added a few bath salts as the tub filled - the ones that soothed all of Eggsy’s sore muscles. He turned, and smoothed a palm over the bruise that had begun to spread further down Eggsy’s left side.

“My love,” he breathed, and cupped Eggsy’s chin to angel it up for a slow kiss. “Where else are ye hurt?”

The request was gentle, but firm, leaving Eggsy no option to lie.

“Twisted my ankle wrong, and they said a few cracked ribs,” Eggsy admitted.

Merlin nodded his head, he was glad to have been as careful as he had been.

“In ye go,” he guided Eggsy, and sank in behind him, legs encompassed Eggsy’s as he came to rest his head in the crook of Merlin’s neck.

They were quiet, Merlin never needed to say anything. He knew Eggsy was aware he could say whatever he needed here, that he wouldn’t be pressured to talk, but the option was always available.

He had tried to provide a safe space for Eggsy, an area that was neautral - outside of their home, and not in either of their private rooms in the estate. Merlin could sense the reluctance, it rippled off of Eggsy in waves.

“He looked so much liked him,” Eggsy didn’t need to elaborated, Merlin knew. He knew Merlin knew, since witnessed it himself through Eggsy’s glasses. “I just hate it,” Eggsy’s words were like venom.

“I know,” Merlin murmured, and tightened his arms around Eggsy. He didn’t say anything, didn’t need to, and just held him close as a gentle sob broke through Eggsy’s body. He let Eggsy do whatever he needed, and began to wash him.

Merlin didn’t comment on the tears that ran freely down his husband’s cheeks, or how he looked like a beaten small child as he did. He just wordlessly gave him a few delicate, reassuring kisses, and whispered sweet little words of confidence. Ones that Eggsy needed to hear, because Merlin took care of his lad.

Once he was finished, Merlin pulled the plug, and stood to gather a towel and wrapped it around himself, before toweling Eggsy off.

Eggsy kept a firm hold on Merlin’s biceps as he did, and leaned his forehead against the chest that had provided him more comfort than any other person ever had. Not even his mum could compare to the love, and protection Merlin provided. He looked up at him, and stepped into his pants.

“Thank you,” he said, as he touched Merlin’s cheek, and cajoled him into a tender sweep of their lips. “I love you,” Eggsy said sleepily, as Merlin tucked the duvet around him, and pulled Eggsy close.

Merlin carded his fingers through Eggsy’s damp hair, and listened as his breathing evened out. “I love ye, too,” and he did, there was no one else on the entire planet he’d do this for.

Sometimes, Merlin wondered how they had gotten here, and remembered a particularly bad mission just over two years ago. One that nearly took this beautiful human from him, and as he started to drift off, Merlin recalled just how fucking terrified he had been.

\---

_2 Years Ago_

“Galahad,” Merlin hissed.

Nothing. There was no response and only the crackle of the coms sounded from the other end.

Merlin’s heart was in his stomach, after having just watched helplessly as Eggsy had been knocked over the head with a crowbar.

His vitals provided little comfort to Merlin right now, at least Eggsy was breathing...no, Galahad was breathing.

Merlin needed to remind himself he was not the boyfriend here, he was the Quartermaster and this was his agent. His agent that wasn’t speaking, but breathing and his heart was beating.

He was just aware enough to realize everyone was frantic behind him, there had already been word to send a few agents for backup and extraction, as soon as they knew Eggsy had been compromised and captured.

This wasn’t supposed to happen. It was a routine in and out, retrieve the flash drive and head back.

Merlin cursed every bit of intel he had provided, it wasn’t enough. It should have been enough and he had failed his agent - failed the man who had held his heart and didn’t even know it yet.

As Merlin sat there, watching as Tristan and Lancelot busted in guns blazing and managed to rescue Eggsy, he silently prayed he’d have the chance to tell Eggsy just how much he meant to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Thank you for all of the love and kind words you have shown this story. I know it can be a difficult read, but thank you all for sticking with it.  
> Here is another chapter for you and we learn a little bit more about how this dynamic, slowly, comes to be.  
> Much love! <3

He had stayed connected, but it didn’t do him much good. Only a few brief answers were given, yes Eggsy was alive, no he wasn’t conscious, they were two hours out - they’d let him know of changes. But protocol needed to be followed and a connection had to be maintained.

There was a steady hand on his shoulder, Merlin stiffened and relaxed once he registered Harry’s cologne.

“Anything?” Harry asked, his voice quiet, scared.

Merlin simply shook his head and stared at the screen that displayed the inside of the chopper. They had been right to send out their medic with them; he couldn’t see Eggsy anymore, as the medic bandaged his head.

And the image he had been privy to did him no favors, that didn’t look like his Eggsy.

No. It didn’t look like Galahad, and he had to continually remind himself where to keep his head in a time like this. Something that was sure to be a problem, something he probably should bring up to Arthur.

“Maybe you need to hand this over to your second, Merlin.” There was just a hint of an order mixed into the suggestion.

Merlin knew enough to know Harry wasn’t going to push him right this second, but was aware that if he had wanted to press his suit as Arthur, he would.

“I should be fine, thank ye, Arthur.” His eyes stayed focused, not averting them when Harry let out a huff and walked away.

He breathed a little easier, at least he’d be given a moments peace as they waited. It was short lived, though, as Harry returned with two cuppas and shoved one into his free hand.

“If you are going to be a stubborn arse, I’m going to be one with you,” Harry decided and took the free chair beside Merlin.

“Harry,” Merlin said with a sigh; he all of a sudden felt very tired. “It is my job to stay with them until they arrive,” he reminded him.

Harry shifted into his view, a careful brow raised. “And you think this is all of a sudden not my job?”

He didn’t meet his gaze and just shook his head. Merlin knew Harry would be worried as well, Eggsy every bit as much like the son he never had. There were many people who cared about the well being of him as an agent, and as a human.

It was a long two hours, neither of them said much more. They never were really good at small talk, but the hand on his thigh was comforting. Merlin was grateful to at least have Harry, a person who has seen the best and the worst during their time here and often seen death more times than they’d wish to count.

“Ten minutes out,” Dagenot, their pilot, sounded through the speakers.

“Confirmed,” Merlin answered and sent off various messages to the medical team, a set of five people already on standby.

He shifted his camera’s to get a better view of the landing atop HQ, all the while having it split to keep a view inside the chopper.

It had gone quiet, a pin falling would be deafening as they watched it land and the gurney be wheeled out and towards the medical bay. Merlin had wanted to go, but his legs wouldn’t move, as if he were stuck in his seat and had no strength.

The connection was live, but word from Lancelot and Tristan that they were safe and Galahad was being taken care of, had his assistant disconnecting all communications.

Harry stood beside him, a hand cupped his elbow and guided him to stand. “Come on,” he said, as he led Merlin to the loo.

For a moment, he had been confused as to why Harry had done this, until he saw the toilet and could barely make it to lift the seat before he became violently ill. His throat burned by the third time, as he completely emptied his stomach of the tea and coffee he had lived on for the last ten hours.

Once he was done, he sat back on his heels and the warmth of tears trickled down his cheeks. He wondered if it was from getting sick, or the way his chest constricted from seeing someone you loved so indisposed. With a shaky hand, he grabbed some paper and wiped his face of the moisture there and mouth.

“You can come to my office until you can see him,” Harry murmured softly behind him. “I know you won’t go home and sleep, and I sure as shit am not leaving you out of my sight.” The last bit came out as an order.

As if he were on autopilot, Merlin followed without a question and was thankful when Harry offered him a toothbrush to clean his mouth. Once he resurfaced from the loo, Harry had the couch set up with a pillow and an impressively soft blanket. A small part of him considered denying it, but thought better of it and if he was being completely honest he felt like rolled over shit.

The leather was surprisingly more comfortable than he had expected, but of course Harry wouldn’t keep uncomfortable furniture. He hadn’t realized he had began to doze, until another blanket was placed over him - who was shaking? Was it him? And the promise that Harry would wake him, as soon as word was provided about Eggsy.

\---

“Jamie,” a soft voice said, it was almost like Eggsy’s. He rolled to the side a bit, and was aware of the small cushion he lay on - much smaller than his king sized bed.

“Merlin,” the voice was a little louder, something shook his shoulder.

Merlin slowly blinked his eyes open, it took a bit of effort as they had dried shut. The knowledge he must have cried himself to sleep, came unbidden into his conscious, and at least it was Harry who had seen it.

There was nothing the two hadn’t shared over the years.

He got a good look at Harry, he was eye level kneeling beside his head. It took a great effort to sit upright, his body felt fatigued and a little limp.

“How is he?” Merlin asked, as he attempted to scrape away the crust from his eyes.

Harry straightened himself, and sat beside him. “He received a nasty blow to the head, as you saw, and during blood screening found traces of a synthetic form of heroin. Tristan had recognized the signs and had given him that antidote, you had created, to combat the side effects before Eggsy went into cardiac arrest. From what Dr. Hanover told me, it was a lethal dose, and one intended to...kill him.” Harry had struggled with the last bit of information, but Merlin knew there was no easy way to put it.

Even knowing that, each word was like a knife in his chest, every word spoken drove deeper in and Merlin didn’t know he could feel this much pain. He was perfectly intact, no injuries, but it felt as if he needed a doctor, someone to stitch up the gaping wound in his chest.

“Will he be alright?” He dared to ask, it was a shaky sound.

“As far as they can tell, yes. He has not woken up yet, and they anticipate he will be out for a few days, maybe more.” Harry gave him a complete rundown on Eggsy’s injuries.

A few broken ribs, cracked jaw and cheekbone where he had been hit, and a concussion. His kidneys had been close to failing from the drugs, and every other organ had gone into system failure.

Harry assured Merlin that he was to make a full recovery, and no lasting damage would be done. Merlin listened carefully and absorbed everything Harry had said, as they made their way to medical.

They stopped just outside of Eggsy’s door; Harry turned to him, and grabbed a hold of his shoulders in a firm grip, forcing Merlin to meet his eyes.

“He has a lot of tubes, and wires attached to him. The machines are helping him breathe, and he is on a feeding tube, oxygen, and IV’s.”

Merlin took a few cleansing breaths, and nodded his head. “I understand,” he confirmed, more for Harry than himself.

“Alright,” Harry gave him a final squeeze and let go.

He turned and entered into the room - a room he has been in before, but all of a sudden it was foreign to him. It was quiet, too quiet, and the only sounds were the beeps and blips of the machines that kept Eggsy alive; his steps echoed, as he moved further in, and only stopped until he was beside Eggsy’s bed.

Merlin’s eyes swept over him, he had a white bandage around his head, and could just make out the honey-brown hair that peaked out here and there. He reached up to touch it, he had missed feeling the soft, silky strands against his fingers.

And he looked just as bad, if not worse, as Merlin remembered when Eggsy had been found.

The blood had been cleaned off of his face to reveal an impressive gash above his right brow - the eye swollen shut - an array of blues, purples, and other colors that Merlin didn’t have a name fore, blended into one and covered the better part of the right side of his beautiful skin.

“Eggsy,” he whispered, as he took one of his hands and sat in the chair closest to the bed.

“If ye wake, no, when,” Merlin said firmly, and his breath caught with the sob that threatened to break through. “There is something I need to tell ye,” he finally whispered, and brought the limp limb close to his lips and pressed a tender kiss there.

\---

It was three long days, before Eggsy opened his eyes, and Merlin could have wept when he had. They had removed all of the tubing that had assisted in his breathing, as Eggsy was able to do it on his own.

Eggsy sat patiently, with Merlin’s had in one of his, as Harry and Dr. Hanover had explained what had happened. He knew he had been compromised, but everything was fuzzy from then on, and he was assured that was to be expected with a concussion.

But, his stomach churned, face scrunched in disgust with the information he had been drugged. This was not the first time in his life, but it still didn’t soothe the anger that began to build in his chest.

“And recovery time?” Eggsy wondered.

He wasn’t going to pussy foot around with his health and got straight to the point.

“I want you to spend another few days here for careful observation, I want to be sure everything is out of your system. And with your injuries, you may need more help at home,” Dr. Hanover informed Eggsy, and leveled his ‘don’t give me shit and we will be good’ stare on him.

Eggsy gave him his best cheeky smile at that.

Harry assured Eggsy he would be paid for everything, before he and the doctor left. Which left him alone with Merlin.

“Ye can come stay with me,” Merlin said, as he turned all the way to face Eggsy.

“Babe,” Eggsy said pulling at their joined hands. “You don’t have to,” he tried to argue, but the look on Merlin’s face said otherwise.

“I know,” Merlin agreed, “but I want to, and ye need the help,” he added, before leaning up to carefully place his lips to Eggsy’s. “I love ye,” he said quietly, when they pulled away and came closer for another tender kiss.

It was so very soft, and Eggsy grew a little frustrated. He didn’t want to be treated like he was going to break, but he returned the kiss nonetheless; his heart swelled.

“I love you, too,” he promised, and carefully settled his head atop Merlin’s - that had come to rest beside his on the pillow - with their fingers laced together.

\---

He was relieved to be released, and not a day earlier, a part of him wanted to be snarky and ask if Hanover had done it on purpose, but thought better of it - usually his mouth got him into trouble.

But Eggsy was careful; his ribs ached, and jaw still sore, it also felt as if someone repeatedly punched his right cheek. He was told this was to be expected from the surgery, he had undergone to repair his jaw. Eggsy wasn’t going to complain, because he was alive and had Merlin, who was amazing and a stellar nurse.

One night, as he was settled onto the couch with Merlin beside him, Eggsy said, “you should be my personal nurse all of the time. Get you one of those skimpy outfits.”

Merlin gently took his cheek, still painfully aware it was healing, and kissed him long and slow. “Ye are a might cheeky,” he responded.

Eggsy cuddled up close to his side, and felt the weight of exhaustion envelope him. “One of the reasons you love me,” he said sleepily.

“I suppose,” Merlin allowed, and heard the soft snores that left Eggsy’s mouth.

\---

He woke with a jolt, cringing from the pull in his side; Eggsy straightened a little better as he scanned the room, his heart beating wildly against his chest.

It was dark, and he didn’t recall going to bed, but he looked beside him and Merlin lay there sleeping. He gently slid out of bed, careful not to disturb Merlin, and walked out to the balcony.

It was a cool September night, and the breeze felt good on his heated skin - the sweat on his face and neck dried as it blew; Eggsy leaned against the rail and gazed at the stars. He tried to rid his mind of the dream he had woken from, but it was hard. It had become more constant over the last few weeks, and he hadn’t said anything.

A face etched in his mind, one he wished he could be rid of forever.

“Eggsy,” Merlin said groggily from behind.

Eggsy didn’t turn, just continued to peer up at the night sky; he only started a little when Merlin laid a gentle hand on his back.

“Bad dream?” Merlin asked.

Eggsy hummed in answer, shifting his weight against his touch.

“Ye need to talk about it?” He wondered.

The only response Eggsy gave was a slow shake of his head, as if Eggsy was somewhere else.

Merlin was beside him for a bit longer, before he was left alone and the soft call for him to join his boyfriend. Eggsy didn’t return right away, and heard the soft patter of Merlin behind him again.

“Come to bed,” he urged, and Eggsy wordlessly lifted a hand, one finger raised to give him a moment.

“Okay,” Merlin acknowledged, knowing that agents needed space sometimes - he had done the field a few times to know PTSD was real, and that sometimes their missions came back to haunt them.

He wandered back to bed, and didn’t comment on the incident.

\---

It was not the first, nor was it the last time Eggsy had done that. Merlin had began to wonder if he was sleeping walking, except each time he did this, Eggsy recalled it the next morning with the excuse he just needed fresh air.

By the fifth time, Merlin had become more worried than the last.

He got out of bed, and approached Eggsy - much like he had every other time - and stood just outside the sliding glass door.

“Love,” he said gently, after the first instance he found a soft, soothing voice was best.

Eggsy rocked back on his heels, and turned to face Merlin. “I’m okay,” he said, just like he had each and every time.

Merlin was less than convinced, and it felt like Eggsy was further and further away from him each night. He came forward and touched Eggsy’s arm - it was freezing, and Merlin wondered how long he had been out here.

“Ye need to come in,” Merlin urged, and pulled Eggsy with him.

Eggsy followed without much protest, but his blue-green eyes were somewhere else.

He swathed Eggsy in their duvet, and hiked the heat up before he crawled in to hold Eggsy close.

“Ye are going to get sick,” Merlin worried. “What is the matter?”

Eggsy’s wide, blue-green eyes gazed up at him. They were glossed over with an emotion Merlin couldn’t place, he caught the glisten of the tears that gathered there, but never fell.

“Tell me,” Merlin begged. “It’s okay, ye know, ye can let go here,” he promised, but Eggsy never broke.

His expression tight, like he was holding in every ounce of emotion. “I don’t need to,” Eggsy swore.

“Bullshit,” Merlin growled lowly, and Eggsy’s eyes shifted.

“You got hit if you cried,” Eggsy said softly. “Crying isn’t something men do, it shows weakness and you can’t be weak around my neck of the woods,” his voice slipped into his chav accent easily, and it was like Eggsy was worlds away. “Learned pretty quick, especially after the first time he broke my nose. Wasn’t allowed to cry after he had smacked me, so he broke my nose.”

At first Merlin wanted to ask what he was talking about, but the more Eggsy said it became clear. He rarely ever spoke of Dean, and what had gone on at home before Kingsman.

“You ain’t nothin’ in life you cry like a sissy, yer mum don’t even cry, ain’t that right, Michelle?” he quoted Dean, something that had stuck with him for years. “But mum did cry, she just waited until he was passed out drunk, or not at home.” Eggsy laughed, it was an emotionless sound.

“Eggsy,” Merlin didn’t know what else to say, and when Eggsy looked at him, it was like staring into the face of a man who had seen too much.

It was like Eggsy wasn’t the 27 year old man he had been with for a year, it was like he saw a much older, and broken version of the person he loved.

“I know what heroin feels like,” he said, “been injected a time or two, not by choice, not at first.” Each word that left his lips, took him further and further from reality. “Never thought I’d have that again. I don’t even like the high,” Eggsy confessed, his face in a frown.

“It’s okay,” Merlin promised, and he didn’t know what he was trying to do, but he added, “it dinnae make ye weak. Ye had been through so much, it is okay.”

Eggsy shook his head furiously, and pulled back. “It ain’t okay. One drop, mate. That’s all it took, and I had fucked up once. Thought I could do what mum did, and hid in my room. It was like he could fucking sense it, and I got the belt that time,” his breathing was frantic, fear crowding his voice.

“I am not Dean,” Merlin reminded him.

He brought a hand out, to touch Eggsy’s shoulder, but stopped mid-air when Eggsy shrugged just a bit away.

“I would never hurt ye, ye are my perfect lad.” And with those words, Eggsy let a single tear fall, as he curled into the embrace Merlin offered.


	3. Chapter 3

Things had appeared to smooth over, and Merlin was glad that since that night Eggsy hadn’t been found on their balcony again. He hadn’t any missions since, and it was a seemingly uneventful day at HQ.

Merlin sat in his private office, there was a new prototype he fiddled with. A phone that could be used without the agent touching it, functioning on voice command, and he was looking to get it linked to their glasses.

There was a soft knock on his door, a quick glance at his screen, to see who it was, and then wordlessly unlocked the door. His gaze focused on his work, as he took the prototype apart; Merlin wanted to figure out how it had electrocuted the test dummy.

“Babe,” Eggsy said, his voice soft and quiet.

Merlin stopped and regarded him; it felt like all of the air had been knocked out of is lungs, as Eggsy stood in front of his desk.

A pile of clothes beside his feet, and Eggsy was stark naked clad only in a white snapback.

His groin ached just looking at him, and he began to palm over the bulge that was now prominent in his trousers. Merlin watched Eggsy watching him, his movements smooth and careful as he sauntered over. Each step he took careful and precise, his hips swayed in a way that suggested he’d be getting lucky, and if Eggsy being naked wasn’t confirmation enough.

“Well, hello,” Merlin murmured, tone low and thick with the desire that had began to pool at the head of his dick.

A set of palms stroked the naked, thick thighs, as Eggsy straddled his lap; Eggsy’s hard cock pressed between them.

“What is all this for?” He asked, and touched the rim of the hat to turned the rim backwards on Eggsy’s head. “Better,” he whispered, and indulged in a sweet kiss.

The kisses started off slow and tender which soon morphed into a burn, one that seared between both of them.

Eggsy tipped his head for a better angle, and slipped his tongue through as Merlin sighed into the kiss. His hands found the bottom of Merlin’s jumper, and hiked it up and over his head, but not before Merlin removed his glasses.

His touch was hot and possessive, Merlin thought his dick would bust through his pants; he was so turned on. They collectively worked Merlin out of his button down, and vest, leaving him bare chest and panting.

Eggsy gently took Merlin’s face in his grasp to gaze into the hazel eyes peering back at him; he was gorgeous, a complete masterpiece and Eggsy was undeserving of something so perfect.

And yet, he was greedy, and his greed for Merlin won over any insecurities he had. He could feel the heat of Merlin’s hands, as they rested to cup his arse.

“Just wanted to show you how much I love you,” Eggsy whispered over his mouth, and leaned in for another tender sweep of their lips.

Merlin didn’t miss the message underneath his words.

This was a thank you, a thank you for all that Merlin had done in the past few weeks. He wanted to rebuff the apology, but was interrupted by the pinging of his glasses.

Merlin sighed regretfully and donned them.

“Merlin,” he answered curtly, he was rather enjoying the lad on his lap.

Harry spoke quickly, and matter of fact over the coms; Merlin’s eyes shifted to Eggsy as his name was mentioned.

He raked a hand tiredly over his face, and in almost an instance his dick was soft. “Aye, I understand, Arthur,” he said and nodded a few more times before disconnecting.

Eggsy recognized the emotions over Merlin’s face, and the minute his eyes met his, Eggsy knew. He untangled himself from Merlin, and felt the loss in the pit of his stomach.

“Galahad,” Merlin addressed him, as Eggsy was already with pants and trousers on. He watched as the man he loved disappeared, and Kingsman’s agent stood before him ready for his next orders. “There seems to have been a mission that came up.” Merlin went on to explain what he knew, and it wasn’t much.

It had appeared MI-6 needed some backup, and they did not have the capacity to deal with the situation on their own. They were to send Eggsy, and Tristan to Cambodia in an hour. There was only the briefest of kisses passed before Merlin went back to his computer, and attempted to gather as much intel as he could. He was thankful MI-6’s ‘Merlin’ was sending him what they had, and he could work with that.

From what he had read, it shouldn’t be all that difficult for their agents to help MI-6, and Kingsman was requested for extraction. It appeared their own agents had been ambushed, too many other men in the organization they dealt with, and not enough of their own.

Merlin knew Eggsy would be gone for a few days, and that was the best case scenario. In the back of his mind, Merlin hoped the drug cartel they were trying to bust didn’t trigger him, but he was tough and Merlin had a bit of faith.

\---

Merlin rolled his shoulders and unlocked the door.

It was after one in the morning, and he just wanted a hot shower and to curl into the bed with Eggsy. He should have been home since seven. He sighed, the warmth of their flat was welcome - it was cold and rainy.

He was surprised to find the first floor silent, save for the clicks of JB’s nails against the hardwoods. Merlin bent down to give him an affectionate pat.

“Where is Daddy?” he asked, and the pug gave him a small woof.

Every light was off, and it looked as if no one had been home at all. Merlin toed his brogues off, and shucked out of his jacket before heading up the stairs. Maybe Eggsy hadn’t waited up, and was in bed sleeping. He was aware he had been on a 16 hour flight, and that usually caused Eggsy to be more fatigued than usual - rightfully so.

Their bedroom door was cracked, Merlin noticed the sheets rumpled, he smiled and it fell when he noted it was empty. There was a chilly breeze that blew through, and his eyes shifted to the open balcony. His heart plummeted as he saw Eggsy out there. He took long strides, and stood just at the edge of the sliding glass door, the mist of the rain hitting his exposed skin.

“Eggsy,” Merlin said, and he did not move.

The rain cascaded over Eggsy, and he was soaked; Merlin wondered if he even realized he was shivering.

Merlin called his name a few more times, and still Eggsy did not answer. He had no idea what to do, so he came forward, and cursed at how bloody cold the rain was on his head.

He fought against the chill that ran down his spine, and pushed further out to bring a hand on Eggsy’s shoulder - he still stood there unmoved.

“Eggsy,” he said firmer, and nothing. Merlin observed the pendant, Eggsy wore daily, pinched between his thumb and forefinger.

Merlin gave the shoulder a shake, in his grasp, and still no response.

“Eggsy, I need ye to go into the room, now,” his voice carried all authority he usually used for missions.

And it was like something snapped in Eggsy, because his bloodshot eyes met Merlin’s, and there was clear obedience in them. “In the room ye go,” Merlin pressed and gave his shoulder a gentle nudge.

It seemed that Eggsy moved without a thought, like his body was on autopilot, as Merlin guided him past the threshold into their room.

“Remove yer clothes,” Merlin ordered, as he closed and locked up the door.

He was only mildly surprised when Eggsy did as he was told without question - his whole body shook, and Merlin was sure he had begun to go into shock from the change in temperature. He took the sodden articles of clothing, in favor to hand Eggsy a dry towel.

“Wipe down.” The commands just kept coming out of his mouth, as if he hadn’t any control over himself. But in that moment, Merlin realized Eggsy’s well being was of the utmost importance.

Merlin took hold of Eggsy’s biceps, and leveled his gaze with him. “I’m going to run ye a bath, ye stay here and do not move. Is that understood?” Eggsy nodded his head in response, and for some unknown reason, that bothered Merlin. “Use yer words, Eggsy,” he instructed.

“Yes,” Eggsy agreed, and wrapped the towel more securely around his shoulder - a violent shudder ran through him.

“Come on,” Merlin called.

Eggsy slowly moved forward, and wordlessly uncovered his body. A delightful flush covered his pale cheeks; Eggsy’s skin was a striking pale-white, so much paler than it’s usual peachy shade, with just a hint of blue.

Merlin began to wonder how long he had been standing out there, and silently cursed to himself for being as late as he was.

Anger began to cloud his vision, Merlin had never seen Eggsy become so careless with himself, and he wanted him to be more mindful.

“Get in,” his tone clipped and far more harsh than he had intended.

Eggsy followed the command; the water scalding against his cool skin. He was certain Merlin had aimed for Eggsy’s preferred temperature, but it was far too hot compared to how cold he felt. got in without a word. A hiss escaped his lips, as his arse met the water, and Eggsy didn’t miss the way Merlin’s features hardened just a bit more.

The air in the room was thick, with more than just the steam from the bath; Eggsy sensed all of the tension that seeped out of Merlin. He didn’t dare speak, as Merlin soaped him down and cared for him - the silence was enough, and spoke volumes.

“Ye are not to do that again, ye hear me?” Merlin was calm, but what he said was laced with every ounce of displeasure he felt.

There was more beneath it, fear.

“Yes,” Eggsy answered, and allowed Merlin to wash his hair. He hadn’t realized his fingertips were numb, and they began to tingle as he got feeling back in them. He opened and closed his hands a few times beneath the water, and flexed his toes.

Merlin scraped his nails along Eggsy’s scalp, tipped his head back as he did, and smoothed them along the back of his neck. There was a soft noise that left Eggsy’s throat, as he relaxed completely under Merlin’s touch. Merlin felt some of his anger eb away, Eggsy appeared tired, and worn out.

The bags under his eyes signaled sleepless nights, and Merlin pondered how many days Eggsy had gone without rest.

“What were ye doing out there?” It came out more as an order than a real question, and Merlin met the exhausted blue-green eyes that opened; his heart ached.

There was something in the way Merlin demanded to know, Eggsy felt completely powerless against his words, and found he didn’t mind giving in to every single thing Merlin dictated he do.

Eggsy melted against the cool porcelain of the tub and sighed.

“I had a bad dream,” he admitted, and submerged his head to rinse off the shampoo.

When he resurfaced, he said, “about the day Harry had brought me that medal, well mum, really. I have them sometimes, and most of the time they end with his face.” He saw the confused frown that swept over Merlin, and added, “Dean.”

It was a simple answer, and one that didn’t need more explanation. In the years that had followed his father’s passing, Eggsy and his mum had gotten along just fine. Even when Dean first started to come around, Eggsy had liked the bloke. It wasn’t until he had moved in, and it was like he staked his claim over the flat, his mum, over Eggsy.

Merlin’s face softened, a thumb brushed along Eggsy’s cheekbone, his other hand carded through his damp hair. “Eggsy,” he breathed.

His jaw tightened against every emotion that surged through him; his eyes burned, and Eggsy fought every need to cry - survival overcame instinct.

“Stop,” Merlin demanded. He saw the hardness, slowly, leave Eggsy’s features, as a few tears escaped. He had been right, and knew that the mission they sent him on would have had this effect.

It felt like taking two steps forward, and then ten back from where they had been.

The soft murmurs of reassurance Merlin provided allowed Eggsy to completely let go, and in just a few short moments Merlin crowded his space; he was in the tub with him.

Eggsy only partially realized he was still clothed, and he cried harder than he had when Harry died.

“Shh,” Merlin soothed, his arms wrapped around Eggsy’s shoulder, one hand cradled his head close to his chest. “Stop this nonsense talk,” his tone was gentle, like he was speaking to a child. “Ye are strong, so strong, this dinnae make ye weak,” he promised, as Eggsy continued to belittle himself; his voice wet and garbled with his tears.

All of the years of verbal abuse, physical abuse, just absorbed him; Eggsy wanted to forget, he tipped his face up, and smashed his lips against Merlin’s.

The kiss burned, ached, and carried all of the need he required. He pressed himself as close as he could manage, and it wasn’t much, as Merlin was already flush against the back of the tub. The hands that stroked his side were soft and gentle, it held assurance, protection, a promise that Eggsy couldn’t explain.

He coaxed smaller, softer kisses, and Eggsy responded to Merlin’s change in touch.

Merlin separated and lifted out to take off the soaked trousers, shirt, and pants. He reached down to pull the plug, allowing the water to drain out, as he scooped Eggsy up; his cock thickened as he took in Eggsy’s hard member. Merlin closed the small space between them, trapping Eggsy’s mouth in a deep kiss - not bothering to grab towels - as he backed them into the room and laid Eggsy on the bed.

There Eggsy lay, exposed but in the best possible way, and with the most incredible man to have ever touched his soul. He cupped Merlin’s cheeks and coaxed him closer for a slow, deep kiss; he sighed into the affection, as Merlin probed his hole with a few slicked fingers and started to work him open.

One he was finished, Merlin sat back and marveled Eggsy’s form.

His skin still flushed bright pink from the heat of the bath, coupled with the arousal that they both felt; Eggsy wiggled beneath Merlin’s gaze.

“Stay still for me,” Merlin instructed, his hand firm over one of Eggsy’s hips.

And boy, was Eggsy a sight to be seen, as his pupils dilated with the command.

“Can ye do that for me?” Merlin asked, voice sweet and loving. “Be my good lad, and hold still for me. I quite like looking at ye.” And that was all it took for Eggsy to become jello; Eggsy held perfectly still.

“That’s my perfect Eggsy, so perfect,” Merlin praised.

Eggsy relished in the words, every tiny kiss Merlin dropped on his chest, neck, jaw, and lips has his soul singing. They were delightfully tender, and each command sent a wave of pleasure through his abdomen.

His dick hard and aching with each whisper of pride Merlin gave him. Eggsy was good and open and panting as Merlin inserted a third digit into his hole.

A bead of sweat formed over Eggsy’s brow, Merlin leaned forward and lapped up the moisture.

“Look at ye,” Merlin approved, and rewarded Eggsy with a series of feather light kisses over his mouth.

In one swift motion, he lubed his palm, slicked his dick, aligned himself with Eggsy and slowly eased in. Their faces were just inches apart, a thrill of excitement ran through Merlin - Eggsy was so raw, open, submissive like this.

Merlin started slow, his movements measures, careful and calculated as he eyed Eggsy. Clear frustration marred his perfect features, and Merlin could detect the desire rippling off of Eggsy in waves.

“Need you,” Eggsy moaned.

“What do ye need?” Merlin managed, his breath a little quicker, raged and rough. “Tell me,” he ordered.

“I need to touch you, to move. Want you all over me,” Eggsy said and cried out as Merlin hit his prostate.

He kept his tempo slow, Merlin took one of Eggsy’s hands in his, kissed the palm and placed it over his heart. “Whatever ye need, my heart, it is yer’s,” he promised, and never said a word when Eggsy wept from his statement.

Eggsy felt so many things, so much grief and love all mixed in one. He held onto the build of his orgasm, focused on that, and all of the adoration and worship that Merlin poured out to him. Eggsy let himself just go, let all of the pent up emotions he felt just leave his body with every thrust.

It was like Merlin was fucking the suppressed feelings out of him, and Eggsy loved him for it - loved that Merlin cared enough to see what he needed, and was able to give him this.

Merlin recognized how close Eggsy was, he allowed himself a few delicate kisses, some with tongue added; he took Eggsy’s lower lip between his teeth to nip at it, and suck in. Merlin devoured every sound that left Eggsy, consumed them as if they fed his being. He broke away, and took hold of Eggsy’s cock in his hand, and stroked him to completion.

The arousal surged through him like a slow wave, ones that crashed softly against the shore, and Merlin was his rock - Eggsy crashed against Merlin, and his boyfriend was steady and solid; he caught all of the loose ends Eggsy let go of. His hands shook, as he held firmly onto Merlin’s shoulder, while his spend coated Merlin’s hand and his own abdomen. He breathed heavily over Merlin’s mouth, as Merlin gave him a couple more pumps - effectively emptying Eggsy.

“I love you,” it was a low whisper, breathy and quiet, but held all of the fondness Eggsy felt.

With his words, Merlin came.

It was not at all the intensity their fucking held, but the warmth and care that came with their love making. There were more emotions that transferred between them, as they came undone.

Merlin sat there for a moment, his dick deflated, and he pulled out to go fetch a warm, damp flannel for cleaning. He worked silently, and kissed Eggsy’s sweat dampen forehead.

“I love ye, too. Dinnae forget that, I love ye. Ye are safe here with me. I will not ever bring ye harm,” Merlin assured Eggsy, and saw the relief that spread over his troubled features.

And he knew, knew that in his bones; Merlin would never bring pain or harm to Eggsy. He shimmied to clamber under the sheet and duvet, Merlin joined him and Eggsy welcomed the warm embrace Merlin offered. He breathed in Merlin, and burrowed closer to his chest, his head rested over his heart.

“I’m sorry,” he said into the silence. He felt Merlin shift to look at him, but Eggsy kept his eyes ahead.

Merlin ran long fingers through Eggsy’s mostly dry hair. “Never apologize for what ye need, that is an order.”

He smiled into the softness of Merlin’s skin, and said, “Yes, sir.”

Such a simple name evoked something in Merlin’s stomach, stirred a desire he had no idea he had. Nonetheless, he kissed the top of Eggsy’s head and whispered, “sleep now, my perfect lad.”

Eggsy hadn’t known a security like this, and he greeted it with his whole being. Because here, he felt he was safe, right here in Merlin’s arms; he was safe.


	4. Chapter 4

The next few months had passed in the same fashion, but Merlin was relieved to not have found Eggsy out on the balcony in the rain again.

He was now balls deep in him, his grip firm against Eggsy’s thighs as he rocked his hips. Merlin had noticed how frequent these activities had become, not that he had any complaints about their love making. In fact, he enjoyed it a fair bit, but the reality that Eggsy had become so torn, and emotionally unstable so quickly worried him.

At the moment though, his focus averted to the wonderful man below him; Eggsy lay exposed with his wrists bound - with only the navy blue striped tie he had worn - so beautifully above his head.

Merlin had discovered he enjoyed confining his lad, and what a sight Eggsy was. Nimble fingers ghosted along Eggsy’s sides, as he continued to piston in and out, and up to circle over a nipple causing them to harden.

“Please,” Eggsy gasped; he yelped when Merlin gave him a hard pinch to the arse. “Please, sir,” he corrected quickly.

The first time Merlin had ‘punished’ him for not calling him sir was intense, to say the least.

Eggsy had never felt so completely aroused and shocked all at the same time. He would never forget the look of horror that had crossed Merlin’s face, but it had quickly disappeared when Eggsy made his pleasure known.

It had continued on since then, and this was the fourth time within the last two months it had happened. Eggsy sighed, as Merlin continued his pace, it was always gentle and slow. His arms ached, from the position they were in, but fuck he loved it. The pain mixed with his arousal was glorious, and Eggsy wanted to live here. It diminished all of the shit that came from his job, forced him to only focus on this, and it was heaven.

“That’s a good lad,” Merlin praised, his smile widened when Eggsy preened so prettily. “Ye like that?” he asked, and took this moment to nip lovingly just above his collarbone.

“Yes, fuck yes, sir,” Eggsy agreed quickly. His groin ached, dick throbbed from lack of attention, he looked up at Merlin and asked, “can I touch my cock, please, sir?”

Merlin dipped in for a swift kiss, and inserted his tongue, between parted lips, when Eggsy moaned into the contact.

Their tongues danced in tandem, a perfect rhythm with one another. Merlin could taste the bite of the vodka, he was sure Eggsy had had on the plane home, with the sweetness of the mouthwash he would have used to mask the smell.

Careful not to break the kiss, Merlin reached up, and in a smooth motion freed Eggsy’s hands. He only broke away for a quick inhale of air, and went back for more, Eggsy was entirely too desirable like this, and Merlin wanted to consume him - all of him - because Merlin was greedy in this mindset.

Eggsy was relieved and took hold of his dick, Merlin added some lube to his palm, and he began to stroke himself with the motion Merlin set. He was so close, each thrust brought him further; he was just on the edge of his orgasm, and fuck Merlin was hitting his prostate each time.

The build had been slow, but it soon became quicker, sharper, causing his abdomen to clench just before he began to tip over the edge. He came with a shout into Merlin’s mouth, his still occupied, and it was like Merlin devoured all of his moans, every breath he exhaled.

Merlin separated, as his own release rolled through him, his face just inches from Eggsy’s and he could feel the heat of his breath against his mouth. He held onto his body, their chests touched and Merlin could feel Eggsy’s heartbeat fluttering wildly against him; Eggsy’s spend hot, wet and slick between them.

They stayed connected, neither bothered to make a move; Merlin dropped his head against Eggsy’s shoulder, and pressed a few delicate kisses there. All of the tension Eggsy had when he returned home was gone, and all that was left was his lax body in his arms, he was gorgeous this way, and Merlin savored the feel of Eggsy around him.

He was warm, soft, and like liquid.

Eggsy’s fingers glided over Merlin’s head, swept along the nape of his neck, and up along his scalp.

Merlin’s kisses continued over his neck, up to his jaw and onto his lips; Eggsy returned them happily.

When he pulled back, he noted Eggsy’s gaze was sated, eyes just slits, and glossed over with orgasmic bliss. He smiled, as Eggsy began to trace shapes on his scalp, a feeling that he’d never want to leave this place blossomed in his chest. He could see galaxies in the blue-green eyes peering up at him, all of a sudden his love for Eggsy was overwhelming. Merlin reached up to cup Eggsy’s cheek, Eggsy leaned into the contact, as he stroked his soft, pale skin that was still flushed from what they had done.

Eggsy’s eyelids started to droop, clearly exhausted from the mission and the sex they had; Merlin dipped in to tenderly place his lips to Eggsy’s, only stopping after he’d given him a few more.

It was clear that Eggsy had begun to doze, not seeming to mind that Merlin still had his dick up his arse. Merlin carefully lowered his body against the sheets, dropping feather light kisses against his neck; Eggsy hummed sleepily in approval, his arms loosening from around his neck.

And like every time Merlin slid off of the bed, disappearing into the ensuite, to return with a warm, damp flannel to wipe Eggsy down. A few little kisses were exchanged, soft words of praise and adoration passed Merlin’s lips before he climbed back in and scooped Eggsy closely to his chest.

He pressed a firm, reassuring kiss behind Eggsy’s ear and nuzzled there. “Sleep, my heart. Dinnae let the darkness of yer past to destroy the light that shines through ye,” Merlin whispered; he recognized Eggsy’s smile in the crook of his neck, as Eggsy slowly drifted off.

\---

“Eggsy,” Merlin said into the softness of his hair.

They were sprawled about the couch in Eggsy’s office, Eggsy rested perfectly against his chest, while Merlin slowly trailed his fingertips over Eggsy’s back. This had been new, they had never taken this outside of their home, but a frantic message over his glasses, as Eggsy landed, had Merlin informing his staff he needed an hour.

No one questioned him, they never did, and Merlin had not been monitoring a mission.

Eggsy hummed against his chest; he turned to kiss his skin. “Yeah?”

He pulled the blanket, from the back of the couch, to drape over their naked bodies. “What are we doing?” Merlin finally asked.

As of yet, neither had properly established what had gone on, and it had been a good six months of the dom/sub play they had been doing. Merlin had recognized it as such, after the second time, and was mildly familiar with it. He had done some research, and quickly discovered not all of the things, that went into a dom/sub relationship, were for him.

“What do you mean?” Eggsy wondered and tipped his face up to look at Merlin. His eyes were gentle, loving, always sparkled with flecks of gold that seemed to float through his iris - it was easy for Eggsy to get lost in the depth of them.

Merlin waved his hand around suggestively, as if to make his point. “I mean, is this going to be permanent? Something we include in our daily life?” he explained.

Eggsy’s expression changed a bit, as he seemed to consider what Merlin had said.

There hadn’t seemed to be a desire to be full time submissive, for Eggsy, nor dominant for himself, and Merlin knew part of the reason Eggsy liked it so much, was to lose control over things he had immense control over. Often times when missions went sour, or a particular assignment triggered his PTSD or memories of Dean.

It appeared to be an easy escape for Eggsy, and Merlin was more than willing to provide what his love needed.

“No,” Eggsy answered after a moment. “I don’t think I want this part of our everyday life, do you?” he wondered, not ever having asked Merlin if he minded at all. Eggsy had always assumed, because Merlin rather liked being called sir, and that was a piss poor reason to make any type of assumption when it came to their physical and emotional relationship.

Merlin held him close, a little relieved he did not want this all of the time. He felt it could become exhausting to order Eggsy around, and he worried it would take away from how stubborn Eggsy could be.

He never wanted to diminish anything that made Eggsy, Eggsy.

“Nae,” Merlin replied. “I rather like yer quick mouth, and cheeky tendencies,” he offered and enjoyed the wide grin Eggsy gave him. “But this is something ye need, aye?” He could recognize that.

“I think so, yes. It is easy to let go, and just allow someone else to take control. In our line of work, there are too many times where I have to make the tough calls, to do the hard things, and I just need to forget that sometimes, be taken away from all of this,” Eggsy said, he caught Merlin’s hand and laced their fingers together. “You help me do that,” his voice was quiet with the confession.

His chest warmed with Eggsy’s words, Merlin pressed his lips to Eggsy’s tenderly. “I love ye, I would do anything for ye,” he promised.

Eggsy snuggled closer, as close as he could get considering their proximity now, and curled his arm around Merlin’s waist. “I love you, too, babe.”

They fell into a familiar silence, and it wasn’t until Merlin’s glasses pinged, did either of them untangle from one another.

Apparently, one of Merlin’s minions had set the lab on fire, and Eggsy found it too amusing to mind the loss of his boyfriend.

\---

Merlin swayed to the beat that played through their kitchen, as he did some cooking, he had a mind to make them a decent meal.

It wasn’t often either of them would have a day off together, but luck had it that they both didn’t have to leave their house tomorrow. Merlin glanced at the clock, and the roasted chicken, he had in the oven, would be done in time for when Eggsy got home.

Normally, Merlin would be at HQ as well, but Lancelot’s mission had finished out quicker than expected and he had a little bit of time on his hands.

That was a rare thing, more times than not missions would be a little longer than anticipated. He always tried to accommodate for extra time, not that the world - or the situations they faced - cared much about Merlin’s time tables, and if he was being frank, not even the agents cared for them. Merlin seemed to be the only one to have a desire to keep things tidy, organized in a well thought out manner, one that kept his life and job well managed.

He heard the door open and close, JB’s nails clicked against the hardwood as he trotted along to greet his master; Merlin began to set the table. He found it funny how soothing it had become to hear Eggsy’s oxfords hit the floor, keys clanking against the ceramic dish in the entryway, the soft murmurs of Eggsy’s greeting to his pug.

Merlin popped the cork off of the white wine to pour himself a glass and one for Eggsy, before he brought them out to give Eggsy a hello kiss.

“How was your day?” Merlin asked, a smile plastered to his face. He watched Eggsy stand straight, from the crouch he was in, and face him head on. His smile faltered, Eggsy’s usually cheerful eyes were red, puffy and runny. “Eggsy,” Merlin whispered, concern laced his voice.

He ditched the alcohol in favor to take Eggsy, Merlin guided him to the front room and onto the couch. “What’s the matter?”

Eggsy wiped the moisture from his face and curled into the embrace Merlin offered. “Didn’t Arthur tell you?” his tone was strangled, filled with a grief Merlin had not heard in his voice in some time.

“No?” It came out more of a question than a statement.

He checked his phone and there was an e-mail from Harry, but there were no missed calls. Merlin skimmed the message, his heart fell into his stomach, arms instinctively tightened around Eggsy.

“I was supposed to be on that mission,” Eggsy sobbed. “That was supposed to be me,” and he wasn’t sure what he grieved more, the loss of the agent - who had just started two months ago - or that Eggsy should be the one dead.

Merlin read the name, Kay, it was as if the letters jumped from the screen and smacked him in the face.

The boy was just that, a boy.

So young, only 22 years old, and Merlin was all of a sudden painfully aware that Eggsy was supposed to be on that mission - as if he hadn’t heard what Eggsy had murmured just a second ago. But he had sprained his ankle doing parkour a few days ago, and as of yet, Eggsy was not cleared for the field.

A part of him wondered why he hadn’t been called, but he had remembered it wasn’t his assignment to oversee.

“It should have been me, Hamish.” Eggsy had a firm grip on Merlin’s jumper, his tears soaked the fabric.

All of his attempts to make tonight special had burned away, and not just the mood, but the chicken.

Merlin had to peel himself away from Eggsy to take the charred meal out of the oven; he stared too long at the sad excuse that was supposed to be dinner, and cursed under his breath as he disposed of it. He dumped the wine, took the bottle of whiskey they had and two tumblers out to the front room.

“Here,” he handed Eggsy a glass, who took it with unsteady hands, and poured one for himself.

He’d rather have scotch, but this would do.

They had their drinks in silence and only the occasional sniffle from Eggsy could be heard; Merlin had a second one and Eggsy as well. His chest burned from the trail of alcohol that glided down his esophagus, but yet he was still chilled with the news. He got a fire going in the hearth, Eggsy bundled with an old afghan on the sofa.

Merlin joined Eggsy again, he settled in and pulled him flush to his side before eventually guiding Eggsy all the way into his lap.

Right then he wanted him close, because the reality that it could have been Eggsy, should have been Eggsy, began to eat away at him.

There were soft kisses shared, they were sloppy, filled with an unspoken affection they both felt for one another.

No words were needed, just their hands on one another, mouths greedily taking breath from the other. They staked their claims through needy brushes of their lips, warm skin pressed against an equally warm chest.

That night, they didn’t partake in their usual way of coping.

No, that night, they shared their love and thanked whatever God that they had one another.

It was all soft, silent whispers of love, adoration, and fondness for each other, as they made love to one another on the sofa. It was unspoken, but both felt the weight of the loss of the younger agent. And it might have been selfish, but Merlin silently prayed he’d never have to witness, nor be told of Eggsy’s demise.

He was far from a stupid man, and knew all too well what this job meant for his boyfriend, but he could dream, could hope that Eggsy would live past Merlin.

That Merlin would leave him, as an old man, and Eggsy would grow older too. Such desires were for civilians, but in this moment, he could pretend they had that luxury.


	5. Chapter 5

Moving past that dark night have been a challenge, but they had made it through and Merlin began to recognize Eggsy’s need for submission to rise since then.

Merlin hadn’t a problem with accommodating his lad, he was always willing to slip into a dominant role in a moment’s notice if that’s what Eggsy needed. But he’d be lying if he didn’t admit it was becoming tiresome, and it wasn’t the act itself, but the way their bedroom was crowded with the various items they had purchased for such nightly activities.

Their bed now covered with a large, plush duvet because apparently Eggsy liked that, and a few straps were tied to their bed posts. He had a thought to address this, but he was rather busy at the moment and the conversation could wait.

Merlin ran his palm along Eggsy’s exposed side, and tisked lightly when he moved. He enjoyed Eggsy motionless, loved to watch his body quiver, as his muscles shook with the strain to hold himself still.

He gave him a warning nip, just below his jugular.

“Stay still,” Merlin instructed, it was a soft but firm demand. He continued to trail his fingertips over Eggsy’s hips, down the side of his thighs and circled to feel the sheer strength of his legs. “Ye are so perfect,” Merlin was always quick with praise, but he truly adored Eggsy.

Eggsy held his position, his abdomen clenched with need and the ache from refraining any movement. His breath came quicker, as hot, wet lips pressed firmly along his hip bone and over his groin. He moaned loudly when said lips kissed the tip of his dick, it swelled from the touch, precome pooled at the tip.

“Oh shit,” Eggsy shouted, as a warm tongue lapped up the spend he had released. “Fuck, fuck,” he panted.

“Not yet,” Merlin said, a smile played on his lips. “But soon, ye are so good,” he complimented.

The only change in Eggsy was how his chest rose and fell quicker with each inhale and exhale. His hands fisted the sheets, and Merlin was impressed he had not reached for him yet. Merlin loomed over his flushed body, took his mouth against his, and forced his tongue in. It scorched his lips, burned in a way that their kisses so rarely did. Merlin pulled away, just enough to see the fire in Eggsy’s eyes.

“I want ye on all fours,” Merlin’s voice was low, thick, and husky with clear arousal.

Eggsy smiled, it was wide and cheeky, which caused the dimples to deepen in his cheeks. In one swift movement, Eggsy was arse up, hands braced against the mattress and presented himself to Merlin.

“Fuck me, ye will kill me someday,” Merlin breathed, shock and awe laced his tone.

He ran a palm over a naked arse cheek, gave it a few squeezes, Eggsy was so soft, so beautiful. Merlin angled himself, a finger circled Eggsy’s hole, and he carefully took the plug that rested there and removed it.

Eggsy let out a shiver from the loss of the toy; Merlin bent forward to place a gentle kiss to his lower back and peppered more up his spine.

“I am so proud of ye,” Merlin said. “Ye kept that in all day, and all the while during our round table meeting,” he didn’t keep the pride out of his voice, and his grin only grew when Eggsy gave him a bum wiggle.

“Wanted to please you, sir. I wanted to show you I could do it,” Eggsy said, face smashed against the pillow, as Merlin tipped his hips up.

There was an affection tap to his naked arse, and the whisper of a kiss.

“And ye did so well,” Merlin noted. “Now,” he started, as he lubed his cock and lined himself with Eggsy’s hole, “what do ye want?” he always gave him the choice.

Eggsy hummed thoughtfully, his head now rested against folded arms for comfort. “Slow first, sir, and then whatever you want,” he knew Merlin would be rough by the end, but his body craved the speed Merlin liked.

Merlin sank in without a word, Eggsy already prepped and ready to take him.

It was slow, just as Eggsy had requested, but the desire for a faster pace built. He wanted Eggsy to feel him there for a few days, his thrusts became quick and hard. Eggsy’s head bobbed with each rock of his hips, his grasp tightened over Eggsy’s hips, nails dug into his skin. His arousal surged and exploded, he quickly filled Eggsy with his come - having watched Eggsy all day, with the knowledge he had the plug up his arse, had sped his orgasm along, and more than once Merlin had to talk himself down from an erection through the day.

“Sir,” Eggsy whispered, voice strangled with hunger, “can I touch myself?” he asked, his cock throbbed from neglect.

“Nae,” Merlin denied, “I want to suck ye off,” he said, and removed himself to flip Eggsy onto his back. His eyes were wide, sparkled with wonder and joy at Merlin’s words.

He worked his way down from Eggsy’s lips, mouth trailed along his throat, collarbone, his chest, and Merlin stopped to suckle each nipple, before he continued his quest down south. He didn’t chide Eggsy when his hands found his head, fingers scraped along his scalp, and it prickled along his skin sending a delightful shiver up his spine.

In one swift motion, he swallowed the whole of Eggsy, tip hit the back of his throat, and he relaxed to fit the length of him. Merlin swirled his tongue, as he brought his head up and back down, his mouth created a vacuum seal.

Eggsy moaned and hissed, as Merlin scraped his teeth along the underside of his dick. He tried to think of words to say, maybe how great it felt, but as Merlin skillfully brought him off, Eggsy’s brain went offline. He kept a hand over Merlin’s head, it just glided along the smooth surface, his toes curled into the duvet. Eggsy clenched his eyes shut, as Merlin slipped his tongue over his slit, and Eggsy exploded with a loud shout as he spilled over the edge, and Merlin consumed every last drop he expelled.

It was easy enough to clean up, and still early in the day that they didn’t stay in bed the whole time.

But a post-fuck cuddle was always welcomed.

Eggsy lazily traced nonsense shapes over Merlin’s chest. Their breathing quiet and even.

“Do you think we could make a space of our own?” Eggsy wondered into the silence. “Like, you know, it would have all of the things we liked and it wouldn’t take away from what we have while we are home.” It had been something Eggsy had considered and only now thought to bring up.

“I wouldn’t be opposed to it,” Merlin answered, as he had his own previous thoughts just minutes prior.

The wheels began to turn in his head, because their flat was too small to accommodate a room set up for that. He had played with the idea before, and even now they shared the one space that made up their home office, and had a quaint spare bedroom.

Which they used when Daisy came over for a visit, or Merlin’s family.

As they slipped out of bed and headed to the kitchen to prepare dinner, Merlin had a few places to consider, and would have to consult with Harry.

\---

Eggsy dragged himself from the plane, he felt dirty, his body ached and his mind was a jumbled mess. He had just broken up an illegal sex trafficking ring, one that dealt with children, and he just wanted to crawl into Merlin’s arms and forget it all.

All he could think of was Daisy, and his heart cracked and rage filled him. He had probably severed a few heads too many, but Merlin hadn’t said anything over the coms. Eggsy didn’t give a shit, anyone that had to do with buying and selling innocent children did not deserve to breathe.

He gave a nod in departure to the pilot, and went to Harry’s office.

Eggsy was relieved the debrief was quick, because he hadn’t the strength to keep talking about what he had seen or the amount of casualties.

“I have been instructed to send you to the third floor, room six,” Harry said and slid him a paper that held a numerical code.

Eggsy looked up at him confused, and Harry just shrugged and said, “direct orders from Merlin.”

He gathered himself up and headed for the stairs.

Eggsy felt the crick in his knee, whoever said 30 was the new 20 fucking lied. And to be fair, he had landed on that particular knee wrong 4 years ago, it was no wonder it throbbed as he climbed the stairs. He arrived to the room, punched in the code, and entered.

There was a four-poster bed that dominated the space, it was in the middle, sheer curtains hung around it. It was a translucent blue, one that complimented the deep blue duvet, and stood out against the sandy colored wood of the frame. It felt serene, and looked comfortable.

Eggsy had half a mind to plop right on top, face down, but thought better of it.

He was coated in sweat, dirt, and a little blood splattered on various areas of his suit and skin. Eggsy ran a hand over the cool material on the bed, and noted the dresser that matched the wood of the frame perfectly. He took in the space and a sense of belonging filled him.

There was no mistaking the desk on the right side of the room, a computer chair there and a laptop. He smiled to himself, knowing now who could have done this. Eggsy recognized the laptop as Merlin’s, and read the sticky note on the top. He opened the computer and powered it on as he was instructed.

The first thing he saw was a file and he opened it. There was a careful list of all of the things he and Merlin enjoyed. It was organized, but of course it would be, as Merlin had put it together.

Eggsy read the demands and decided to do as he was told. He let the atmosphere, that Merlin had created, blanket over his tired body. He peeled out of his clothes and took a hot, steamy shower.

It felt good and his muscles loosened as he stood under the running water. He heard the door open and close, no doubt it would be Merlin.

He got out, toweled off, and didn’t even bother to wrap it around himself before he entered the room. Eggsy saw Merlin in the computer chair, top off, and a snapback in his hand. It was white, one that Eggsy wore often.

“Eggsy,” Merlin said, tone firm and carried notes he used during his dominance.

Eggsy eyed him carefully, and whispered, “sir,” in greeting. He knew his place here and was well aware what this room meant.

Merlin played with the hat while he watched Eggsy watching him. “After what ye had said a few weeks back. I got to thinking,” he started, “this is for us. To use when ye need it, and anytime we just want to have fun,” there was the hint of hopefulness as he added the last bit.

A warmth began to unfold in Eggsy’s chest and the weight of his mission slowly began to melt away. Merlin beckoned him forward with a finger, and Eggsy was caught in the hooded hazel eyes that danced over his naked body.

It was like he was pulled by gravity, drawn to Merlin. He straddled his lap, a leg on either side of Merlin’s hips. And just like they had done in Merlin’s private office, Merlin placed the hat backwards atop Eggsy’s head.

He smiled down at him and wondered what Merlin’s thing was for the hat. “Do I please, sir?” he asked, voice small and innocent.

Merlin smoothed his palms along Eggsy’s naked arse and enjoyed the plump cheeks beneath his hands. He angled his face up to place his lips lightly to Eggsy’s. “Ye always please me,” he promised.

In a flash, Merlin retrieved a bottle of lube out of the desk drawer, coated his fingers, and began to open Eggsy up. He was quick and thorough, the need to have his dick buried in Eggsy overwhelming.

Merlin savored how pliant and submissive Eggsy could be, and he never once considered he’d enjoy taking and giving to Eggsy as he submitted himself to Merlin. It was more power than he had ever been given, but the control was not all he craved; Merlin yearned to give to Eggsy, to allow his lad to let go and just accept the devotion and worship Merlin wanted to bestow upon him.

Eggsy rolled his hips in unison with Merlin’s thrusts, his fingers grazed along his prostate, causing Eggsy to moan and lean forward for a kiss. Their lips met in a hot, searing kiss, one that left him breathless and aching for more. And too soon, Merlin’s touch left his arse and one hand came up to cup his chin, to tip his face as Merlin’s lips trailed down his neck.

“I want ye to stand up, and remove my trousers,” he whispered over Eggsy’s jugular and nipped the skin there.

Merlin never took his eyes off of Eggsy, as he stood gracefully and with nimble fingers removed his trousers and pants. Merlin lifted his hips to assist and soon his hard cock was exposed, glistened with precome and ached for Eggsy. He nodded his chin, beckoning Eggsy closer, and Eggsy resumed his previous position with his arse looming over Merlin’s hard dick. Merlin took his hips and guided him over until his cock was sheathed with Eggsy’s hole.

Both sighed from the sensation.

They just sat there for a moment and stared at one another.

The creases of stress, that marred Eggsy’s skin, slowly ebbed from Eggsy’s face and smoothed into a look of pleasure.

“Move,” Merlin instructed and lounged back, hands still firm over Eggsy’s thighs.

Eggsy braced a hand against the back of the chair, while the other ran along Merlin’s bicep. The muscles coiled and relaxed with every movement Eggsy made. He leisurely lifted up and sank back down, until their bodies begged for more. His pace quickened, along with his breath, and they breathed over one another.

Merlin’s came out in hot huffs against his mouth.

He was a form, a delight, an utter beauty and Merlin was lucky enough to witness this work of art come apart in front of his eyes. But it was not in the way Eggsy broke down from his past, or missions gone wrong, but in a way that freed him. Allowed Eggsy to feel, to breathe easier, to accept the care and love Merlin had to offer.

“I love ye,” he murmured, as he came.

Merlin didn’t give Eggsy time to respond and trapped his mouth in a greedy kiss. Merlin sucked all of the oxygen Eggsy exhaled and took hold of his cock, hand still wet from the lube he had used, and brought Eggsy off.

“I…” Eggsy tried, his mouth once more covered with Merlin's, and they broke away for brief spurts of air. “I fucking love you,” Eggsy cried out, his orgasm surged and coursed through his body like an electric current. His limbs quivered with the intensity of it and he moaned in pain, as Merlin continued to thumb over the head of his dick.

It was the best and worst thing he had felt.

Eggsy collapsed against his chest, spent from their intimacy, his spend was hot and wet between their stomachs.

Merlin didn’t move him, just let Eggsy come down from his orgasm. He managed to coax Eggsy up enough to remove his dick, and stood with Eggsy still wrapped around him to deposit him on the bed.

The exhaustion from his mission, coupled with their sex, had Eggsy limp and just on the brink of sleep. He was faintly aware of the aftercare Merlin provided and burrowed against the plush pillows and duvet that Merlin tucked around him. He scooted into the warm embrace Merlin offered, his lips pressed against his chest.

“Thank you,” Eggsy whispered.

His chest tightened with the magnitude of love he felt for Merlin. He slotted his legs with Merlin’s, and managed to get closer than he already was to him. “Marry me,” he said softly.

Merlin blinked down at him and thought of the ring he had in his back pocket. He huffed out a laugh and untangled himself from Eggsy. He placed a reassuring kiss to the pout that had formed there, and fetched said box.

“I was hoping to do this proper, but ye beat me to it.” Merlin smiled at the dumbfounded expression on Eggsy’s face. “But yes,” he answered and took the ring out and slipped the silver band on Eggsy’s finger. “I will marry ye,” he promised.

Eggsy stared at the simple band, that had a sapphire embedded into the middle which was adorned with a diamond on each side, and felt emotion choke him. He tipped his face up and kissed Merlin like his life was ending, it was greedy and loud and perfect - just as perfect as the man he’d be spending the rest of his life with.

As they snuggled back into their previous position, Eggsy figured there was no place he’d rather be, and thanked every part of the universe for giving him Merlin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you all for every comment, kudo, bookmark, and sub to this story. They mean so much, as this was my first dom/sub fic and first time ever writing for a big event such as this.  
> I am so glad I joined, and am so grateful to the mods: anarchycox and elrhiarhodan - who are nothing but the sweetest, kind, and supportive mods. Thank you for creating the Kingsman Reverse Bang.  
> And a huge thank you to, Bojangles, who created the lovely merwin art that inspired this story. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed the ride, and I appreciate the love and support on this story.  
> Until next time!
> 
> All my love,  
> Eggsyobsessed


End file.
